A Starry Night
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: After the great war Hinata waits for Naruto's answer, but has he forgotten her. Even though Sasuke is under heavey guard will he be able to escape, and attack Naruto where it most hurts...the heart. Don't know characters!


11

_**Starry Night**_

(This story is dedicated to Jessie my friend and probably the biggest Naruhina fan out there. I love you and miss you so much my twin!)

**N**aruto is Konoha's greatest hero now. His defeating Sasuke and returning him was his goal that was finally accomplished. All of Konoha rejoiced when he returned to the village. People swarmed him at the entrance.

**T**sunade along with the elders planned his near future. They sat in the conference room watching Tsunades anger grow with the time.

"He has done a lot for the village! He almost died for our sake and the villages'. Now you have the nerve to tell me we can't do one thing for him in return?" Tsunade blazed almost knocking off everything on the table.

"We can't say he didn't do good works," The elderly lady said, "but he's too much of a risk. Have you forgotten? He still has the nine tails."

"Naruto took full control of the beast within; it's no longer a danger." She narrowed her eyes looking at the two before her. "He deserves to lead us; I'm not as young as I use to be. Soon I'll be told to back down and pass on my title and I can't think of someone else as worthy as Naruto. With him as Hokage we will be in good hands."

"I want to make a proposal Tsunade." The elderly man added to the conversation.

**S**asuke was chained and under surveillance. Naruto was stronger then he remembered. At the last moment when he was about to touch Naruto with his ultimate attack Naruto ran pass him. The speed was magnificent! He did take much from his father, the Yellow Flash. With this speed he was able to place this seal on Sasuke and cause his chakra flow to stop. At that moment the attack destroyed almost everything inside him. He lost his arms and left leg, nothing was left but to use his eyes.

Curse his brother who put the seal on him, not allowing him to use his eyes on Naruto. He was powerless, and pathetic. He hated feeling that way, and Naruto need to pay for gouging his eyes out. He wasn't going to stay here and rot. Everyone was going to compensate for this humiliation.

**S**akura returned but her title as a ninja was useless; she had shown herself to be unreliable. Her life was always about being like her sensei Tsunade, but she had surpassed her. She decided to settle down and open her own laboratory, and continue her research. But most of all she wanted to help others come to the knowledge she has.

**H**inata knew her time as a ninja was diming away. With Naruto as Hokage peace will befall Konoha. His relationship with the other leaders made them decide to join forces. They now had a different group of few who were their protectors. Only the strongest and brightest of all would be chosen to the group. Hinata was not one of them.

Now she looked at the empty training grounds. This is was where she fell in love with Naruto. Her mind went back years before where she had seen him training extensively under the sun. During class he was always fooling around and making jokes, but it was all to get attention. He wanted people to recognize him, and now they did. Before she was the only one looking and admiring the lonely boy, but it seems lots of people have token her place. Does that mean he had forgotten her? Would he tell her what his response to her confession is?

**T**sunade walked into Naruto's room in the hospital. He was getting regular check ups and therapy for his left arm.

"Naruto!" she shouted from across the room. "There's good news."

"Tsunade?" Naruto left eye brow lifted and he asked, "What is it?"

"Naruto the elders have finally agreed that you will become the Hokage. There seems to be catch though, but it's nothing that will hurt." Kakashi walked up behind her. "Kakashi is to stay by your side at all times. He is to be your mentor, helper, supervisor and most of all your replacer if anything was to happen to you, or if you fall short to our expectations. Do you understand?"

She looked at crying Naruto. He rubbed his nose and weakly gave her thumbs up. He sniffed and wiped his tears.

"Believe it…" he managed to say.

**T****wo**** M****onths**** L****ater**

**S**hikamaru was Naruto's official messenger who handed communication with him and the other nations. Sai is in charge of looking after Sasuke in the cave deep within Konoha forest.

**H**inata walks in with a tray of tea and places it on the table. Her father Hiashi takes a cup and starts drinking.

"Father," Hinata started talking, "I think that Neji should be the one to guide our clan."

"But our customs state that we should look for someone in the main branch." He replies.

"Let's forget our customs; it's about time we make new adjustments. Neji is a strong Hyuga, probably the strongest I've ever seen."

"Neji has surpassed many before him, and has proven to be beyond his years. Hanabi is yet too weak and young to lead us. But he must be put to the test if he wants this title."

"Thank you father!" she jumped to her feet and hugged him. She needed to tell him as soon as possible. She quickly put on her shoes and left the main house. Kiba was waiting outside the gates.

"Hey there Hinata!" he waved and started to walk with her. She looked at him and then behind them.

"Where's Akamaru?" she asked.

"I left him at home. I wanted to do something without him."

"That's strange."

"Well it was something he'd probably ruin if he was here."

"Like what?"

Kiba blushed when she asked. His steps got slower and he stopped walking. His hand extended and grabbed hers.

"Like what I'm going to do now." Kiba gulped.

**S**ai eyes must've been playing tricks on him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was happening; he should have never doubted it.

"Yamato, please keep on eye on this. I need to inform Naruto the Hokage." Sai explained to Yamato.

"Sure thing, hurry Sai." Yamato's eyes darted to Sasuke. Sai jumped from tree to tree getting closer to Naruto.

**S**akura entered the room where Naruto was reading some scrolls. He smiled when he caught sight of her and she took a few steps forward.

"Hi Sakura haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for everything." She whispered.

"But you've already apologized Sakura. But now we can rest assured, Sasuke is back." He grinned.

"No, I meant for the fake confession." She looked at his confused eyes, "This time it's going to be real. Naruto I love you."

"What?"

"Naruto I love you, and I want to know if you love me back!" the door behind them opened and she caught sight of Sai. She rapidly dashed out the door. Sai narrowed his eyes and turned to Naruto.

"Hokage I bear some news." Sai said getting right to business.

**H**inata couldn't figure out what Kiba was trying to tell her. She had to tell Neji the news but he insisted she stay there to hear him out.

"Hinata, I've seen you and how you've grown to be. I know you have had a crush on Naruto since we were kids but I'm the only one who understands you. Will you wait everyday on the same spot? Waiting for him to answer, it's impossible! He's forgotten you, but I didn't, and I never will." Hinata's eyes widen.

"How do you know? That I…" her voice started to tremble.

"I have loved you Hinata since we were teamed up together. I've just been too naive to ever notice." Hinata legs started to shake.

What was this he was telling her? He loves her? This can't be true, he could never. This was Kiba her friend, the one she relied on at missions. He was there when she fainted and got hurt. These words couldn't be coming out his mouth.

"Hinata I want you tell me your answer by the end of this month. I want to know whether or not you plan to stay with me for the rest of my life, as I do with you." He lightly touches her cheek, "I won't lose to him Hinata. As long as I still have a chance I will chase after you and make you fall in love with me." He moved a step back and smiled. "It's sunset already?"

She didn't notice that the sun was now setting. She didn't notice how much time he was there looking into her eyes.

"Well then I'll see you around. Don't forget, by the end of this month!" Then he was gone. He disappeared into the suns light.

**N**aruto nodded. Sai never came around since his new duty had been assigned to him, this meant business.

"Tell me what is that concern you?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, he seems to be growing back his limbs. He's getting stronger by the second and we don't know what to do if he were to get lose." Sai said eyeing the door behind him.

"Sai, I have the eyes in a difficult place to find. He won't be much a threat with out them. Tell me everything that happens and the moment the regeneration completes notify me."

"Yes sir!" Sai opened the door and stopped half stride, "One last thing Hokage."

"Yeah?" Naruto was about to call for Kakashi.

"What about Sakura? She was here to profess her love to you, right?"

"You think I would love a liar? She had her chance. For so many years I chased after her, and then she took those feelings and threw it to my face. She is nothing more then a childhood friend. I have no connection with her, I kept my promise."

"That is all." Sai closed the door behind him. "You heard him didn't you? You're nothing important." He told to Sakura who was hiding in the dark hearing their discussion. Sadly she wasn't disappointed; she had expected to hear those words. "Now you can leave." He disappeared in a flash and she followed afterwards.

"Naruto you called me?" Kakashi entered the small office.

"Yes, Kakashi there seems to be something happening to Sasuke. I need you to get Shikamaru. He can report to me in the morning it's getting late but time is short." Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir." Kakashi was gone.

Naruto hated being alone. Maybe it was because he had spent most of his childhood that way. How could it be that he had everything he always wanted but he still felt incomplete? He was the Hokage, the village respect and acknowledged him. What was it that was missing? He opened his window a little wider to stick out his head. He smelled lavender.

**H**inata rejoiced with Neji and TenTen. They had finally settled down together and are thinking about marriage. Now his life was completed in everyway hers wasn't. Though her heart was breaking her spirits didn't fail.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." She agreed with herself and ran to the training grounds. Something felt eerie about the place she went every afternoon. It was almost like something watched her every movement. She rubbed the thought and sat down under the almost night sky.

**N**aruto felt like the smell was connect to the thing he was forgetting. At closing his eyes he started to visualize long black hair. Then there were big lavender eyes and a small shy smile, Hinata. He jumped and bumped his head to the window.

"Ouch!" He fell to his back and rubbed the back of his head. "How could I forget? She must still be waiting for the response!" He punched the floor and got up. "I need to find her."

**S**ai got to the cave. He paced into the room where he was no too long ago but something was off. He jumped putting his back on the rocky wall, and took out a kunai.

"Yamato?" He blinked twice, and grabbed him before he fell. "What happened?"

"Sai it seems Sasuke was able to escape…" Yamato let go the arm that was bleeding. "You need to tell the Hokage quick!" Sai let him go softly and went straight to the Naruto. He would have to bypass Sasuke if he were to come across him. He can't stand a chance against Sasuke even if he was blind.

**N**aruto didn't know where she was and he surely couldn't leave without telling where he was going. Someone knocked on the door.

"You can come in." Naruto watched the door open.

"Hey it's just me." Ino came in with a tray of food, "Chef Choji wanted to give you this, since he opened up his own restaurant."

"Choji's food?" Naruto mouth started to water, "By the way Ino, have you seen Hinata recently?"

"Hinata? Let me think for a moment." She put the tray on his desk, "Well I don't really talk to her but her and Kiba are always together, you should ask him."

"Kiba is always with her." He restated.

"Yep, tell me how the food tastes!" Her eyes sparkled as she watched him eat.

**S**hikamaru had just finished talking to Kakashi. He had to report to Naruto early in the morning. He despised waking up early, it was such a drag. There was no point fighting because it turned into a bigger drag.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled loudly. Shikamaru's ears rang to the loud noise.

"Tone it down would ya!" Shikamaru wasn't a fan of talking to Kiba. It was always about the same thing, Hinata and occasionally Akamaru. "What is it?"

"Don't treat me so bad Shika!"

"Shikamaru," he corrected him, "What's going on?" His eyes were fixed on Sai who quickly went pass them. "He seems to be serious."

"He's always serious."

"No something happened." Shikamaru followed Sai.

"Wait for me!" Kiba went after them.

**N**aruto tapped his full belly. That was probably the best plate of food he's had that wasn't ramen. Kakashi sat on the couch reading the last book Jiraiya had written. Kakashi set down the book to open the door. Naruto didn't hear knocking or sense a presence. A few seconds later three people were at the entrance.

"Sai, Shikamaru and Kiba, what's going on?" Naruto stood from his seat.

"It's Sasuke he escaped!" Sai interrupted the silence. A long wait, before someone else would talk.

"But how?" Kiba asked. "He was heavily guarded and with our best!"

"I knew it wouldn't take long. Sasuke has become a threat yet again, but this time there won't be any mercy." Naruto was saddened at the thought, but this was for the village. "Sasuke has to be terminated."

**H**inata turned around really quick, someone was here. Someone was watching her as she felt a minute ago. It was pitch black, not a single star in the sky. The moon was hidden behind some thick clouds. This wasn't good. The wind blew and the trees started to rustle and the person took advantage to sneak closer. Hinata started to focus her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice in the darkness warned her. "One second is all that takes for me to rip you in half."

Goose bumps covered her whole arm. The malicious voice had scared her more then she had ever felt. Who ever that was there, she had no choice but to fight back. Her survival was questionable. Every time someone invades the first person to fight is the victim especially when they are alone. She was too far for anyone to hear her; she was completely alone for this.

"Naruto." she whispered as she got in a defensive position. Her hand trembled and she hoped the invisible person had not noticed.

**N**aruto and the rest of the gang knew what they were up to. Naruto sent Sai to collect everyone and get them prepared for battle. Kakashi was to tell Iruka to start evacuating to safety all the children and women and then join Sai. Kiba was to investigate with Akamaru, Shino and Neji where Sasuke was currently at. He stopped Kiba before he went out the door.

"Yes sir?" Kiba asked.

"Do you know where Hinata usually at? Where she might be now? Especially since you're always with her and you know her the best." Naruto started to get nervous. Maybe it wasn't right for him to ask at a time like this. But how many chances will he have?

"She usually hangs out at the training grounds. The one you use to train in, remember?" Kiba reluctantly answered.

"Thanks that's all I wanted to know." Naruto started to think. Kiba left slamming the door behind him. "The training grounds huh?" He took a quick peek at where it was. "It's the closet place in the village to the cave. You don't think…that she still might be there while Sasuke is loose?" He jumped out the window, he had to make sure.

**H**inata hadn't made a move in a while. She knew the person's patience would dim and he would attack her. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown back. Her hands clutched another that tightened around her neck. She opened her eyes to meet up with heartless and cold face. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

She felt so helpless. She couldn't fight him off he was much stronger then her. He closed the space between them and started to breath heavily.

"You are so naïve and weak, it's pathetic. You'll never mount to anything in your life being the way you are. Naruto wouldn't give the time of day for you." She gasped and he chuckled at her reaction. "You thought I didn't know? I've seen the way you watched him with endearing eyes admiring him and his personality. Who couldn't figure out the feelings you had. Naruto is so dense it's annoying."

"He's better then you!" Hinata manage to say before he tightened his grip.

"After almost dying for him and confessing your love how did he repay you? The answer is forgetting all about fragile Hinata. Who needs her now that he's Hokage?"

"Why don't you kill me then? I'm not threat, and I'm nothing special to Naruto!" She sobbed. All his words were like daggers to her heart. They all seemed to become reality to her.

"That's what I'll do when he near by. That guy is so loud that you could hear him a mile away. But for now I think I'll tell you what I want to do to you. First I'll start by throwing you against the tree over there. After your slow death, I'll use your eyes to replace mines for the mean time. You get the big picture weakling?"

"I pity you." Hinata said callously. "At least in life I'll be remembered as someone mean while everyone will try their best to erase your existence. No one will want to remember a person full of spite and revulsion."

"Well then snake mouth I'll start the process a little faster. At least when you're dead I wouldn't have to hear your jabbering."

**N**aruto was drawing closer to training grounds. He knew for sure Sasuke was there. He could feel it with all his being. Sakura call out to him.

"Naruto please listen to me!" Sakura finally came across to him. He stopped and didn't turn around.

"What do you want?" Naruto didn't want to stop.

"Please let me help. With Sasuke loose there means someone's going to get hurt. I'm a medic ninja I can help healing people. Please let me go with you, to him."

"He's a traitor so don't be surprised if I kill him." Sakura started to shake and cry. "We have no reason to leave him alive and it took me this long to figure it out. I wanted him to change as much as you did, but he won't. I won't continue to disillusion myself with false hope."

"Please don't!" Sakura had an outburst.

"Sakura he killed our men. If he had just behaved several years I could have let him go. He would have been under constant supervision, but he was still free. He leaves me no choice. Sasuke is better off dead."

"Naruto…" She wiped off her tears. "I'll accompany you. I won't get in the way I promise."

"Follow me if you want, but don't stop me from taking his life with my own hands." He continued his way. A cloud of smoke was ahead. The fighting began!

**H**inata whole body was in pain. His strength was unbelievable! He broke numerous trees just with her body being thrown. But this was no time to praise him she had to escape. She tried to move but she couldn't feel her legs. The pain must've too sudden for her body.

"I'm wrong." She looked at her legs. "They're broken." She used her arms to anchor herself up but the moment she got on her legs she whined. "Ah…" she started to cry heavily, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Hurts don't it?" Sasuke took his time getting to her. He was mocking her with his slow pace. He bore a beautiful and hypocritical smile on his face. She tried again to take a step but the second she did she dropped to the floor.

"Come on!" She complained and crossed out what she thought before. Now she was more helpless then ever. This wasn't how she wanted to die. She wanted to die at old age with the person she loved the most in her life, Naruto. She rolled to her stomach and started to crawl away. It would buy at least a minute. Sasuke started to laugh.

"Is that exactly how you want to escape?" he was blind but he had a good sense of hearing. It wouldn't take him long to find her.

**N**aruto didn't want to be distracted yet again. But what happens next wasn't expected.

"Sakura?" Naruto couldn't feel his body. He simply fell from the tree to the ground. "What did you just do?"

"It's something I made at home if the situation were to turn out like this. Have you forgotten our friendship with him Naruto? We are his friends and killing him won't save him. I'm going to do the rescuing Naruto and I don't want you in _my_ way." She left him behind.

"Is she crazy? He'll kill her!" Naruto would have to wait a few minutes for the poison to get out his system. But minutes could change the whole situation. It could be the difference between Hinata being alive or dead.

**S**asuke stopped pacing towards Hinata. He felt someone heading his way. His smile disappeared and the fun was gone.

"Seems like someone is my way, but I'm pretty sure you can't get very far. So stay here and watch. This won't take long." He turned around giving his back to Hinata. "That's you, right Sakura?"

Sakura landed on the floor, her eyes fixed on him.

"Sasuke you need to stop." She started, "They'll try to kill you! Please go back endure the closure and then you could be free."

"What's the point?"

"What?"

"What's the point? I'll do the same thing later so why not start when I'm not rusty."

"What do you plan to do Sasuke? Run away?"

"No I plan to kill you and the rest of the village. I want to destroy everything that's important to Naruto. I want him to fall off his high horse and feel the pain I do."

"Sasuke you're our friend why would you do that?"

"Don't you get it? You're not my friend. Once you were but now, you're nothing but something to eliminate. Sakura I've planned out everything for your death. I've always hated the way you talk unnecessarily. You were always so loud and irritating. I want to silence you." He was behind her before she could blink. "You still have that stupid looking scarf?" He yanked it off her and wrapped her neck.

"Sa…su…ke?" She could barely say.

"How should I approach this? I said it nicely now I won't hold back. Shut the hell up you bitch."

Hinata trembled seeing her comrade at her last moments. No one would hear her if she screamed. "Naruto…" she whispered again. Her mind imagined her life with him but soon it will disappear. She won't have the chance to date him. Nothing…

**N**aruto started to feel his fingers and toes. Something horrible should be happening while he was stuck to lying on the floor. This was taking too long. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra. Slowly they started to burn away. When he was able to move again he quickly went back to business.

**H**inata watched Sakura fall to the floor dead. This couldn't be happening. She was his comrade for years, how would he treat someone he barely knew? Hinata was to receive no mercy. He quickly walked to Hinata now.

"Naruto…" she whispered, tears came out her eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked down at her. "Naruto," she saw him lift his arms and make a fist, "Naruto!" She heard a slam but she didn't receive any attack.

"Did you call me?" Naruto stopped Sasuke attack with his hands. "Hinata, can you run?"

"I can't move my legs." Hinata said sadly.

"Bastard Sasuke that's low even for you." Naruto anger blazed.

"I just wanted to give you a present, too bad I didn't finish her up for you. You see something got in my way."

"Sakura…What did you do to her?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" he pointed to the corpse.

"She only wanted to protect you Sasuke." Naruto bent down to give Hinata small bottle. "It's something Kakashi gave me; it'll help you deal with your pain." Hinata blushed and grabbed it. She took only a small sip and closed it.

"Thank you." Naruto smile to her and stood tall.

"Sasuke you want to fight me? Then fight!" Naruto moved away from Hinata. He made shadow clones and one of them picks her up and carries her away. Hinata surely felt better but it didn't erase the injuries. She was losing too much blood and it resulted to her fainting.

**F****ew ****D****ays ****L****ater**

**Naruto was able to defeat Sasuke along with the others that were sent to track his whereabouts. Sakura had a quick burial and was classified as a traitor to the village. Sasuke corpse was burned and spread to several places. No one was to use his ashes or eyes he was like Hinata said completely erased. Hinata was sent to the hospital where she was getting treatment. **

**H**inata felt a hand touch hers lightly. When she moaned the person hand went away. She moaned again and tried to open her eyes. The light made her shut them right away. She forced herself to open them again, and slowly she got up. There was an irritating beeping noise in the room. She noticed she was in the hospital. Her legs felt like normal like they were never broken, that's ninja magic for you.

She started to see doubles and was about to fall back to the bed again when someone caught her. Big blue eyes were staring back down at to her. Naruto was there the whole time but something was different, he was the one blushing.

"Naruto?" Hinata was confused. More over why wasn't she fainting? Was it because she felt comfortable around him now? Yet again her theory was wrong. The blood started to rush to her face and she started to feel dizzy.

"Don't faint on me again Hinata." Naruto snapped her back to reality. "You finally woke up after several times of you fainting." He was still holding her in his arms. "Hinata Hyuga you confessed your love to me back when I was fighting Pain. You said things to me that made me think. I was always chasing after one person because I thought I didn't have a chance with anyone else. You showed me that I had a choice. You made me realize what real love is, and that I when I thought I was alone you really was always there. You respected me always knew that I'll be someone."

He laid her on her back slowly. His hand reached out for hers. She entwined her fingers with his. She blushed harshly.

"Hinata I want you to rest I need to get some things straight." He blinked and opened the window. "So please be patient." He jumped out.

She didn't see him the rest of the day and she was finally let out. Kiba walked her home and she ate out with Shino. TenTen took her out to pick out her dress the next day.

"Man TenTen we've been in so many stores already. There were so many dresses that suited you, but you don't want any?" Hinata looked at the bride to be. She kept a smile hidden in her face. Was TenTen making fun of her?

"Well, you see I also need to go and choose some tiaras will you help me?" TenTen asked.

"But you didn't pick out a dress." Hinata complained.

"A tiara is a tiara! Come on!" TenTen pulled her to another store.

Naruto plans were going as he planned Hinata was busy. He looked at himself in the mirror. This tux didn't seem like him, but he had to endure the pain. Just when he turned around Kiba who had the wine bottle dropped the sticky liquid all over him.

"Look what you did!" Naruto couldn't present himself this way. "Did you do this because you're jealous?"

"I didn't! You were the one who asked for a wine tasting!" Kiba picked up the shards of glass.

"Naruto!" Kakashi ran in. "They had to cancel the reservation."

"What? What happened?"

"It seems that Choji was called in for an emergency and his restaurant is closed down for the meantime."

"Everything's ruined!" Naruto fell to his knees. Shino, who was sitting watching the whole situation, finally started to talk.

"Hinata doesn't like fancy things Naruto. If it's coming from you she'll love it, so don't try doing something that isn't like you."

"Shino? That was a weird thing to say but…" Naruto had to think this through again.

TenTen's cell phone went off. She begged Hinata to go to the next store without her and opened her phone.

"Yes Naruto?" TenTen listened, "Change of plans? Ok I got it I'll send her right away." She whispered and Hinata was right behind her.

"Change of plans?" Hinata asked. TenTen jumped.

"I mean Neji wants to get married a little later so that means we have more time to find the dress."

"That's good. For a moment there I thought you weren't going to have a dress for the wedding. You're so indecisive."

"Well then I'm going to train some you want to go with me?"

"Train after shopping? At least it was an attempt to shopping."

"Well I feel so rusty! I need someone to help me train, Lee is gone and Neji won't because I'm his fiancé. Please?"

"Okay, this will be fun! I've never trained with a girl. It was always with Kiba and Shino. Why not?" They walked to training grounds.

"Oh no, look at the time!" TenTen looked at the sun, "I need to leave Neji will be so mad see ya!" She left Hinata by herself. Hinata was completely confused; first she invites her to train then leaves her so suddenly. Why didn't she look at the time before and then invite her to train?

"Hinata." A sweet voice called for her. Naruto's hand touched her shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I made you wait here everyday by yourself. I was so selfish and forgot about my responsibility. So when you were out I stayed here hoping to feel the pain you did. But I won't let wait anymore."

Hinata turned around to meet those eyes she loved so much. She wanted to look at them forever. His hand touched her cheek lightly and a warm smile appeared on his face. It was the smile she waited for. The one that made her melt the one she fell deeply in love with.

"Hinata I'm not dressed fancy, this location isn't fancy either. Nothing about where I am is what you read in novels." He chuckled and then continued, "I want to respond to your confession. Hinata I'm in love with you." Hinata's eyes opened widely. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you were out there, the thought of you being hurt killed me. I felt that every inch of my body was being torn apart and that I was missing something in me. I need you, and most of all I want you to be mines, always and forever. Please, I want to be your boyfriend. I want to get to know you to learn everything about you. Give me this chance." He took off something from around his neck.

It was the first Hokage's necklace. It glistened in the sun and she started to get teary. This had to be a dream.

"Yes," she wiped her tears, "You know I love you so much." He put it around her neck and his forehead touched hers. The sun started to set. He cupped her face and pecked her lips. He kept on kissing her until he couldn't remove his lips. They embraced each other and they sit down on the ground. She places her head on his shoulder and they watch the night.

"There are so many stars." Naruto looked up amazed. She touched his hand.

"Yeah, there are." She blushed at the thought that one of these days she could be wearing a white dress and that the person at the other side would be Naruto.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto face was so close to her she backed up.

"Nothing!"

"Liar, you're hiding something from me. Tell me, what was it?" Hinata fell backwards. "Huh? Did you faint again?" he draws closer and she smiles and put her arms around his neck. She kisses him. "You attacked me." They both giggled amongst each other and then lay on their backs on the grass. This was the beginning of their relationship. It's not too long that they'll get married and have children but right now they are under the starry night dreaming with each other.


End file.
